Hasta que la muerte los separe
by Victoire Black
Summary: Si habían sobrevivido a la guerra, pero sobre todo, si lo habían hecho juntos, ¿por qué no había sobrevivido Fleur a su último hijo? ¿Por qué no seguía con vida, por qué no estaba ahora junto a él y a sus pequeñas, sonriendo ante el hecho de tener a un nuevo integrante en su familia? Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Summary: **Si habían sobrevivido a la guerra, pero sobre todo, si lo habían hecho juntos, ¿por qué no había sobrevivido Fleur a su último hijo? ¿Por qué no seguía con vida, por qué no estaba ahora junto a él y a sus pequeñas, sonriendo ante el hecho de tener a un nuevo integrante en su familia? Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. ¿Por qué? Porque en ese caso, hubiera sido yo quien se casara con Bill. No lucro con nada de esto, simplemente me divierto usando nombres, hechos y lugares.

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte los separe.**

Era difícil, ¡sí que lo era!, mantenerse en pie ante semejante situación. Nunca creyó que se encontraría así, y mucho menos, en ese momento... ¿Cómo es posible que tantas ilusiones se desvanezcan en un segundo? ¿Cómo es posible que en el momento menos esperado, todo se derrumbe? ¿Es que acaso con la vida viene con una muerte a cuestas? ¿O es que la casualidad y el destino les jugaban una muy mala pasada?

Había pasado ya una década desde que se habían unido para siempre, jurándose amor eterno ante toda su familia, sus amigos... Una década, cinco meses, tres semanas y dos días, para ser exactos. Una década, cinco meses, tres semanas y dos días con ella, con Fleur. Solo eso. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

Y recordaba aquel día a la perfección.

Estaba hermosa, más hermosa que de costumbre. Tan hermosa que contagiaba con su belleza a todo y todos a su alrededor. ¿Acaso no era así siempre?, le preguntaba todo el mundo que oyera su versión de los hechos, pero Bill siempre optaba por encogerse de hombros y continuar relatando. Recordaba cómo su sonrisa le había dado paz al llegar al altar, cómo la palmada en el hombro de Charlie le había hecho sentir orgullo de si mismo, cómo el llanto de su madre le hacía sentir que todo iba a estar más que bien de ahí en más.

Pero nadie lo preparó para lo que iba a venir más adelante.

¿Por qué Merlín, Morgana, o quien diablos fuera, le había hecho eso? A él, a ella, a sus dos pequeñas princesas, y al príncipe que acababa de nacer. ¿Había razón? ¿Eran suficientes los abrazos para calmar su dolor? ¿Era posible que se la hubieran llevado sin juicio previo? "Para la muerte no hay juicio alguno que valga, Bil" le había dicho su madre, mientras observaba con el corazón roto las lágrimas correr sin cesar por el rostro de su hijo mayor.

Dos pequeñas de cabellos lacios, una rubia y otra pelirroja, se encontraban frente a él, dirigiéndose miradas nerviosas cada pocos segundos, y cuchicheando sobre cuestiones infantiles. De pronto, una de ellas se levantó de su lugar, y se sentó en el regazo de su padre, con un claro gesto de confusión en su tierno rostro de 4 escasos años.

–¿Por qué todos observan a mami dormir? –preguntó a su oído, quizá algo temerosa de que sus tíos la oyeran. Esas palabras le partieron el corazón al hombre, porque ¿cómo explicarle a una niña como su Victoire, que no conocía maldad u oscuridad alguna, que su madre se había dormido para no volver a despertar? ¿Cómo explicarle a su primogénita que se la habían llevado, y que jamás la iban a recuperar?

–Porque se están despidiendo de ella... –optó por decir Bill, con el rostro hundido en el dorado cabello de la niña. Ella se despegó un poco de él, aún más confusa que antes. Dominique los miraba con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos azules, abrazándose a si misma ante la falta de su hermana.

–¿A dónde se van los tíos? –volvió a preguntar Victoire, mirando con el terror visible en sus ojos cómo su padre comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, con el corazón maltrecho; partido en mil pedazos, y pisoteado por la vida misma.

–Los tíos no se van –logró decir él entre llantos–, la que se va es mamá.

La mayor de sus hijas no lloraba, nunca lo hacía. Al nacer -día que recordaba como si hubiera sido apenas en la mañana- los sanadores habían quedado pasmados; Victoire había nacido con una sonrisa en el rostro. No había llorado sino hasta varios días después, cuando el pequeño Teddy la había tomado, y golpeado sin intención su cabeza contra el borde de la cuna. Fleur reía aliviaba cuando oyó el llanto de su hija; hasta creían que era muda.

Para Fleur, Victoire había sido un milagro. Pensaba que todos los Weasleys podrían tener cuantos pelirrojos quisieran a toda hora, pero cuando pasaba el primer año de casados, y el bebé ansiado no llegaba, la depresión hizo mella en ella. Los llantos en la noche cuando creía que su marido estaba dormido aún hacían eco en la cabeza de Bill.

–Yo no quiero que mamá se vaya –susurró, mientras se secaba las lágrimas a manotazos, reacción jamás esperada por su padre. Le besó ambas mejillas con ternura, y sostuvo sus delicadas manos entre las suyas.

–Yo tampoco, mi vida... Nadie lo quiere, pero se tiene que ir.

–¿Va a volver? –quiso saber la niña, aún cuando sabía la respuesta de antemano. La negativa de su padre solo hizo que algo en su pecho doliera, y que las lágrimas escaparan con más soltura de sus ojos. Frente a ellos, la pequeña Dominique se levantó empapada en lágrimas, y los abrazó a ambos.

–¿Dónde está Hermanito? –preguntó mientras Bill acariciaba sus pecas.

–Se llama Louis, Dom, y está con la abuela Molly –fue lo único que pudo responder.

Hermanito. Louis. Un pequeño príncipe al cual la reina madre no iba a ser capaz de conocer jamás. ¿Una vida llevándose otra a su paso? ¿Por qué todo era así de injusto? No quería recordar el momento, pero aún así, inundó su mente con una claridad que deseó fuera la ultima vez que pensara en ello. El cuerpo sin vida de Fleur, el cuerpo lleno de vida de Louis... Llorando y riendo. ¿Por qué la vida era así?

Desde que había conocido a aquella rubia francesa, todo en su vida había cambiado, se había puesto de pies a cabeza. Le había ayudado a entender que no todo era la aventura, pero a la vez, ella _era_ una aventura. Veela, claro. Jamás creyó que podría terminar junto a ella... Ni que ella iba a terminar con él.

Si habían sobrevivido a una madre y hermana celosa, si habían sobrevivido a la guerra, pero sobre todo, si lo habían hecho juntos, ¿por qué no había sobrevivido Fleur a su último hijo? ¿Por qué no seguía con vida, por qué no estaba ahora junto a él y a sus pequeñas, sonriendo ante el hecho de tener a un nuevo integrante en su familia?

No podía imaginar una vida sin su amor, sin esa rubia que había pisado fuerte en su alma, que se había apoderado de su corazón, y que se había llevado una gran parte de él a la tumba. Nunca más literal. "Hasta que la muerte los separe", habían jurado en su boda, pero Bill sabía que sería aún más allá, que la seguiría amando por el resto de sus días, y que ella no lo iba a abandonar desde donde estuviera.

Porque no había Bill sin Fleur, porque había sido así desde que se habían conocido, y porque sería así sin duda alguna. No había podido estar por el resto de su vida con Fleur, pero por lo menos ella lo estaría esperando allá en la eternidad, donde la felicidad inundara su alma como jamás volvería a inundarla en vida.


End file.
